Take My Soul and Receive My Heart
by Rosemonde
Summary: A oneshot series. Main pairing is CielxSebastian, but others may be suggested as well as genres. M for sexy themes, language, violence... Varies with oneshot. Better than it sounds since you can't really make a summary for a oneshot series...! YAOI


**This will eventually be a Kuroshitsuji [oneshot] SERIES. I'll list why each [oneshot] is M at the end of each author's note just under the disclaimer.**

**If any reader wants a specific pairing apart from CielxSebastian, please review saying so and I request that you subscribe to this series when doing so. Also, you may request/suggest genres (three genres to a SINGLE story maximum. Ex: Romance, Angst, Tragedy)**

**I'll take any pairing(s) and genre(s) into consideration, but keep in mind that this is YAOI.**

**I also like feedback, reaction reviews, etc! I don't mind FLAMES either~!**

* * *

**Note: _Italicized _is Sebastian's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or the characters, etc.**

**M rating: Sexy themes, minor use of language.**

**Vocabulary: **

"Ojamashimasu" means "I'm coming in" in Japanese, or relatively translates to that... It's customary to say that when entering someone else's home or room.

"Senpai" is an upperclassman

* * *

o0o **Take M_y_ Soul and Receive M_y_ Heart **o0o

[_**Love Strategy**_]

"_I'm being stalked."_

Ciel really wasn't kidding when he told Sebastian that.

She stood at a distance, remaining just in ear shot but keeping to the shadows. Her blonde pigtails catch the sunlight whenever she follows after them, or more specifically, _Ciel_; but today was different – it was overcast, so the girl's hair couldn't give her position away.

_She could be anywhere… Or maybe she gave up…?_ Sebastian contemplates.

"Maybe we should start holding hands…" Sebastian murmurs to Ciel under his breath, keeping his voice just loud enough for the other to hear.

"Uhn…" the boy responds.

Sebastian slips his fingers in between Ciel's, intertwining them as they walk hand-in-hand. They stay like this for a while, looking up at the darkening sky as it begins to turn into night through the clouds, or even a garbage can stationed at the edge of someone's driveway, just not at the other's face. Anywhere but there.

"So… For dinner… What should we buy?" Sebastian asks in a normal voice, but he glances behind them to find her staring at Ciel with bright green eyes.

Pausing for a second of thought by placing his pinkie finger on his lips, Ciel mumbles, "Pudding."

Sebastian's heart skips a beat; he feels his cheeks grow faintly warmer, and he can't help but worry Ciel will notice his hands becoming slightly clammy. Clearing his throat and looking away again, Sebastian says with a laugh, "You really like sweet things, don't you?"

"It's not that I particularly _like _them, it's just that I dislike everything else."

"Fine then – pudding it is… What flavor?" Sebastian mutters. He casts another glance of his shoulder, again only to find her trailing after them at a safe distance.

_She's still there…_ Sebastian thinks to himself, _but I guess that's to be expected. Maybe it's not believable enough…_

Sighing, he looks down at Ciel's face, which is twisted in consideration as he ponders which flavor is the best for two to share.

_Is it bad? –That I actually _want _her to be here? Somehow I don't want this to end…_

_In truth, Ciel and I aren't a lovey-dovey couple… Hell, we're barely acquaintances; students in the same school that may get a glimpse of each other in the hallways every now and then._

_And how did we get into this sort of predicament, you might ask?_

_Our acquaintanceship started by accident – I left my phone in the library, and Ciel just happened to find it when I came back looking for it. But then I started leaving my phone on purpose, in the same spot every day, just so that Ciel would find it. Sounds ridiculous, I know, and even I don't get why I suddenly had the urge to get close to him._

_But then Ciel wasn't in the library one day; this worried me because, well, hell if I know why I felt the need to look around for him even though I'd retrieved my phone, which is the only excuse for meeting with him._

_After a while I did find him… He was talking to this blonde girl, his stalker. He had a strange expression on his face, and when he saw me approach his expression became mortified. I don't know why I offered to play the part of 'boyfriend' to shake off his stalker, but… _

_It's been three days since we've become a 'couple'._

"Hey, are you listening?" Ciel asks, waving his hand as close to Sebastian's face as he can reach.

Gazing down at him, Sebastian nods with a warm smile.

Ciel blushes for a moment, but then pouts and presses, "Then what did I just say?"

"It went something along the lines of, 'Strawberry is more refreshing, but orange has a tangy feel to it that's just right for a hearty appetite.'"

"Tch, you just pulled that out of your ass…" Ciel mutters skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Hey," Sebastian teases, "that's no way to talk to your senpai."

Ciel scoffs as they enter the small grocery store. "Not if he's my boyfriend~"

'_Boyfriend…'_ The word echoes in Sebastian's mind. Covering his mouth with his hand, Sebastian looks away awkwardly to hide his blush.

"Ah…" Sebastian can hear Ciel say behind him, listening as Ciel takes a step closer to him and his shirt rubbing against his torso as he drops his hand to his side, "I… I'm sorry. I said something I wasn't supposed to."

Swallowing, Sebastian manages to say when turning to Ciel with a bright grin, "I found the pudding!" He points to a random area in the grocery store to prove his point.

Staring down at the floor with his head bowed and scuffing his foot against the ground, Ciel murmurs quietly, "So… You're not mad?"

Concealing his happiness, Sebastian asks, "Why would I be mad?" Grabbing Ciel's arm, Sebastian drags him to the isle he pointed to.

"I don't see any pudding…" Ciel mumbles, smiling slightly.

"I'm telling you it's _here_."

* * *

Opening the door leading into his apartment, Ciel quietly motions for Sebastian to enter first.

"Ojamashimasu," Sebastian murmurs as he enters. Taking off his shoes, Sebastian lays the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry for making you do all of this…" Ciel says softly, moving to find the spoons in a drawer.

Sighing, Sebastian replies while running his fingers through his raven black hair, "You're not _making_ me do anything – I was the one to suggest this, so I'll stick with it until the end, but… It seems like this'll be a long fight."

"But you even have to stop by here on your way to the trains…"

Sebastian turns to Ciel. "It's more fun to eat with someone else; we both live alone, so it's nice to have company every once in a while." Sebastian thinks of something, then adds, "We should hang out even after all of this blows over, if you want."

Ciel brings over the spoons and tears open the lid to a strawberry pudding. He then proceeds to scoop some up, but before it reaches his lips he flips the spoon and licks the pudding from the silver utensil. Ciel closes his eyes and grins as he enjoys his dessert.

_Shit… I feel like a pedophile..._

Sebastian feels his throat close up as he watches Ciel eat. Breathing in deeply, he tries to ignore his erection. Clearing his throat, Sebastian begins slowly, "So… This girl… She seems cute; are you sure you're not interested? I mean… She _does _seem to like you enough to stalk you to this extent."

Ciel looks up from his pudding. "If it were you, would you be able to like such a girl?"

Looking out the window, Sebastian sees her shadow under the streetlight and answers in monotone, "It _is _a bit creepy, but I can't help but admire her dedication. She really must love you… And I guess this is the only way she knows how to express it."

"You talk like you know the feeling."

Choking back on his own pudding, Sebastian again glances out the window for reassurance.

_In truth, I _did_ stalk Ciel when I went out to look for him and always found myself watching him from afar, but not like this… Even now, I feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation…_

"She's looking up here," Sebastian mentions.

Ciel's face pales faintly, and he places his spoon in his unfinished pudding with a lack of appetite.

Sebastian supplies with a serious expression, "Maybe we should act like _that_."

"Eh?" Ciel asks innocently.

"Pretend you're closing the curtains and come over here." Sebastian waves Ciel towards him with the flick of his wrist.

"…" Ciel hesitantly stands and slowly advances towards Sebastian.

Sebastian instructs under his breath, barely moving his lips, "Close them." He looks down at the girl again, who is still standing in the same spot, unmoving, looking up at the window from the street.

Ciel reaches for the curtains but slips on the bottom of the cloth, but Sebastian automatically catches Ciel and holds him tightly to his body.

"Don't fight me – it's all pretend, remember?" Sebastian whispers quickly, "we'll fake a French kiss to cover up your fall..."

Sebastian's lips are just the slightest distance from Ciel's, but he can't connect them like he wishes to. Damn… This brat is so cruel even when he means no harm…I just hope he doesn't notice my excitement.

"Now, we'll walk to the other side of them room and turn off all the lights," Sebastian mutters.

"We're going that far? But we haven't even finished eating yet!" Ciel hisses back, but he can't struggle as Sebastian pulls him to the light switch and turns off the lights.

Sebastian explains quietly, "We can't stay up too late since we're students or else it'll affect our grades, so of course we'd have our love making quick but passionate."

"Isn't that a bit cheesy for a cool guy like you to be saying?"

With a light laugh, Sebastian asks, "Who says I'm cool?"

Ciel pulls away from Sebastian, looking up at where Sebastian's eyes faintly glow in the darkness. "Everyone does… Especially the girls. You're wildly popular, you know."

"Am I?"

Sneering, Ciel mutters, "Like you don't know."

"I don't."

"Yeah, right. You're telling me you don't notice all of the girls hanging around you all the time?"

_Wait, does that mean… Jealousy?_

Sebastian quickly murmurs, "So you watch me all the time?"

There's silence, but Sebastian can't see Ciel's expression when he answers cryptically, "The person I like is always there."

Sebastian falters and his heart seems to stop beating for a moment.

_So he… Likes someone. A girl._

Sebastian wants to ask who it is that possesses Ciel's heart, but he can't bear the idea of knowing who it is; he'd have to see her in the hallways, and her presence would haunt him to no end.

"I… I'm sorry," Ciel confesses, "I've made things awkward again…"

Shaking his head slightly, Sebastian denies it. "It's not that it's awkward, it's just got me thinking… Why don't you ask the person you like to help you?"

_What am I doing? I'm encouraging him to push me away, so why do I tell him to do the exact opposite of what I want him to do?_

There's a pause before Ciel answers quietly, "I wouldn't have the courage to confess…"

"I'm not saying to confess, just tell them what you told me and I'm sure they'll offer to help."

"But, see…" Ciel says hesitantly while looking away, "in my case, it's… impossible. I'm helpless and have no experience… Why would my special person reciprocate my feelings?"

Smiling, Sebastian encourages against his will, "If you confess all of your feelings with love, then no one can doubt your affection even if they can't accept it; there's always a chance, so take it while you can even if you don't feel ready."

Ciel scoffs under his breath. "What if even society can't accept it?"

"Does it matter?"

Looking back at Sebastian, Ciel knits his eyebrows together and mumbles, "What do you…?"

Standing up, Sebastian shouts, "Does it matter what other people think? Just as long as you've accepted it, does it matter? You can't help it, so why fight it because of others?" Sebastian quickly moves for the front door, slipping on his shoes in a rush, but before he leaves he winks at Ciel with a warm smile.

_I'll see you tomorrow, Ciel… Until then, I'll only think of you._

Sebastian pauses at the bottom of the staircase weaving its way up the apartment complex.

_I'm getting carried away… What I said, it applies to me as well… This emotion, it always leaves me with a feeling of emptiness when I'm not with you, Ciel… But, I can't stop it; I can't help but fall more deeply in love with him…_

_Even still, even though I'm assured of my true feelings… Why is this unease?_

* * *

_"_Ojamashimasu," Ciel mutters with a bow as he enters Sebastian's apartment.

Scratching his head in embarrassment, Sebastian mumbles awkwardly, "You can look around if you want, but I doubt you'll find anything interesting…"

"Your room itself is interesting… It's so clean…"

Looking at Ciel's small form as he makes his way into the living room, Sebastian asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Ciel explains, turning to Ciel by twirling on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back, "I'm surprised that it's so _organized_… - I always had the impression that you were a laid back type of person, what with how you always forgot your phone…"

"That was on purpose."

Ciel casts a dazed glances at Sebastian. "What was?"

Clearing his throat, Sebastian sums up his courage and bursts before anymore doubt could stop him, "The cellphone – I would leave it there on purpose, in the exact same spot just so you would find it."

"Why would you…?"

"I wanted to meet you," Sebastian confesses, but after seeing Ciel's awkward expression he quickly justifies and looks away, "Not in a weird way or anything, it's just-"

Ciel smiles brightly, his cheeks a pale pink. "It's the same."

Sebastian faces Ciel again questioningly.

"I would always stay later than I have to and pick it up, because I knew it was yours." Ciel stares down at the floor, his face a deep scarlet and his heart audible from where Sebastian is standing.

_I don't care if I'm being mislead, so even if it's just a little longer…_

"Come on, I'm sure the stress of having this girl on your trail has made you lose your appetite, right? I'll make you dinner instead of having you buy sweets with no nutrients," Sebastian says brightly, taking Ciel by the hand to the kitchen.

"Let me help, at least!" Ciel protests as he's being dragged to the kitchen.

From outside the girl turns and leaves Ciel and Sebastian, a smile on her face as she makes her way to cram school.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Ciel is?" Sebastian asks a random girl passing by.

"Ciel…?" she asks without recognition.

Her friend pipes in, "You mean Ciel Phantomhive? He's talking to some girl by the school gate… I wonder if they're dating? They look good together!"

_A girl… But Ciel doesn't have any female friends… Unless…_

Sebastian quickly moves through the crowd of students making their ways home or out to play with friends or lovers. He stops when he sees Ciel talking to the girl to the side near a cluster of bushes lining the school gates.

Ciel is holding her arms in his small hands, and they had a feeling of intimacy about them that made Sebastian feel the need to look away. But Ciel's blushing face when he spoke to the smiling girl wouldn't leave Sebastian' mind as he walked away.

_Did he actually take my advice? –why? Why did I even __say __something so stupid like advice to help a rival in love?_

* * *

"Welcome!" Ciel says to Sebastian brightly as he opens the front door.

"…" Sebastian moves past Ciel into the apartment room, moving straight for the window to gaze down at the girl.

"Are you hungry? It's pretty late, but I guess it can't be helped with your after school duties…" Ciel mumbles, moving for the kitchen where he unhooks a pink ruffle apron.

Sebastian assesses the apron with suspicious eyes. "Why do you have something like that?"

"Ah!" Ciel blushes, "Uhm… It's-"

"An ex-girlfriend? Or maybe your current one?"

"No!" Ciel cries, rushing to Sebastian's side to look him in the eyes. That same pink blush colors Ciel's cheeks, just as it had earlier at the school gates.

Sebastian looks away. "It seems I'm the one in the way, right?"

"What?" Ciel's expression pales almost instantly.

"You and that girl were talking earlier; you guys had a good vibe going, so I thought you were going to start dating…"

"No, that's-"

Sebastian smiles down at Ciel's frantic face. "You guys look good together…"

"It's not-"

Glancing back at the girl outside, Sebastian says, "We should tell her about us, before this becomes troublesome."

"I'm tell you, it's not-"

Sebastian kisses Ciel to silence him, slipping his tongue in the other's mouth. He grips Ciel's wrist and pushes him down, and in the process Ciel's hold on the curtains makes them shut, concealing them from the girl's shocked stare.

Ciel wraps his legs around Sebastian's torso as Sebastian moves his hand up Ciel's stomach, pushing up his shirt to his chest. Ciel's tongue begins to move in sync with Sebastian's, playing a game of love making choreography as their saliva mixes in with one another's. Sebastian begins to toy with the inside of Ciel's cheek, and Ciel slides the tip of his tongue across the edges of Sebastian's teeth.

Beginning to fondle with Ciel's pink nipple, Sebastian moves his mouth to Ciel's stomach, where his light brushes his lips against the soft skin. Ciel's nipple becomes erect in between Sebastian's thumb and first finger.

"!" Ciel's body goes ridged as it becomes more and more sensitive to Sebastian's touch. He arches his back into Sebastian, struggling with keeping quiet as he grows excited. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and Ciel moans in a lusty voice, "Uhn~"

This snaps Sebastian back into awareness. Sitting up, Sebastian grips at his head and looks away from Ciel.

"… Sorry… This is the first time I've fallen for a guy, so I don't know how to get my feelings across except by force…" Sebastian says quietly, embarrassed and slightly awkward – which is everything that he's not under normal circumstances.

_Shit, I just couldn't stand the thought of never being close enough to touch him again, and… He must hate me now._

Breathing heavily, Ciel props himself up and asks, "Since when?"

"Since the very beginning, even before we first met… I guess ignorant people call it love at first sight, but love doesn't exist without lust. I left my phone there on purpose so I could talk to you, get closer to you, get to know you better… Since the beginning, all I've been filled with is bad intentions, never innocent… So we can't be friends if you don't accept my feelings, but then again, who would want to get close to someone like me – someone who takes advantage of situations and never helps anyone else unless it benefits me?"

Ciel sits up, moving slowly but smoothly. "If this makes you uncomfortable, shove me away and things will be over between us."

Ciel leans down to place his face on Sebastian's inner thigh. He pauses for a moment and continues when Sebastian doesn't reject him. Slipping Sebastian's pants from his waist, Ciel removes the thin layer of cloth separating him and Sebastian's erection, and he then begins kissing the excited flesh.

Grabbing Ciel's ass, Sebastian moves his hands under Ciel's pants and begins pulling Ciel up to look at him in the face.

"I won't make you do such dirty things…" Sebastian whispers to him in a husky voice.

"Then… What…?"

Sebastian begins thrusting into Ciel without hesitation, the squelching of their bodies becoming one and Ciel's blissful moaning surrounding the otherwise silent apartment room like a revenant choir.

"-Love you… Sebastian!" Ciel murmurs in the most level voice he can manage as Sebastian moves inside him.

"Me, too, Ciel!" Sebastian confesses with a strained smile, his cheeks as bright as Ciel's.

Ciel continues to mumble, "This whole time!"

Sebastian's eyes widen. He kisses Ciel again with a smile on his lips as they continue to make love.

* * *

"I'll talk to her," Sebastian states, propping himself on one elbow to look Ciel in the face, "Even before we became a real couple, we still acted like one… That didn't change anything for her. She even came to our school even though she doesn't go there."

"Sebas-"

"I should have done that from the very beginning, but I didn't want our relationship to end so quickly. I'm manipulative, but I regret not doing that from the start and just honestly have confessed my feelings to you instead of doing it like this..."

Ciel looks at Sebastian with a serious expression, determined to finish what he had been trying to say before Sebastian kissed him. "Sebastian, that girl, my stalker, is… My cousin."

"?"

Ciel explains, "She found out that I have someone I like, and when she confronted me about it I told her it was a hopeless love. Since her cram school in in walking distance, she often came to my house before class, and she even offered to help me out with my 'hopeless love'. Even when I came out to her, she didn't think differently of me, actually, sort of the opposite. She enjoys dolls and cute things, and since I'm gay she automatically assumes I like what she does, but… If it's Lizzy, I'll do anything to repay her…" Glancing away, Ciel covers his mouth with his hand in embarrassment, "I wouldn't have been able to confess my feelings if it weren't for Elizabeth…"

"Then… Should we thank her together?" Sebastian asks with an unbelievable shake of his head.

I've been played for a fool by this girl… He smiles at the thought. How interesting… But the prize for playing her game is far too great to be upset… Because I get Ciel as a lover.

"She'd like that; Lizzy has wanted to meet you for some time," Ciel laughs.

"When does her cram school let out?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel thinks for a moment, putting his pinkie to his lips. "In about an hour."

"Perfect."

Sebastian takes Ciel by the hand, lacing their fingers together as they leave Ciel's apartment for the cram school. Ciel squeezes Sebastian's hand affectionately, cuddling into Sebastian's arm, and Sebastian leans down and kisses Ciel lightly on the forehead.

Even Grell, who watches Sebastian from a safe distance behind a telephone pole, staring after them with a defeated expression and tears rolling down his face, couldn't deny the love Ciel and Sebastian shared.

_**~END~**_


End file.
